


too much matter over mind

by ItsNoneOfYourBusiness



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, brainrot goes brrr, this was honestly my obsession being unlocked anytime after 12am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNoneOfYourBusiness/pseuds/ItsNoneOfYourBusiness
Summary: Asta had been acting different ever since the fight with the elves, and Yuno wants to find out why.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	too much matter over mind

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK HAS MANGA SPOILERS OK. ALRIGHT.
> 
> anyways this was a product of me going insane one night and writing like 1k words and then me deciding to finish it months last.
> 
> fair warning,, the three songs i looped while writing this were useless by i know leopard (hence the title), hey lover by daughters of eve and as the world caves in by matt maltese lol. also pretend i didnt say demon instead of devil. also pretend yuno told everyone about him being a spade prince.

For as long as Yuno could remember, Asta was loud. 

When they were kids, he would run around screaming as he did his daily chores, and when Yuno asked him why he was yelling so much, he yelled that it "pumped him up" or something. He couldn't understand why you would need to be pumped up to hang up laundry, but Yuno didn't question it. Wherever he went he was loud. So noisy and bouncy and full of never ending energy. "He could do anything he put his mind to", Yuno thought to himself all the time. "I don't think anything in the world could stop him". Even when it became apparent to him and all the other children at the church that Asta didn't have a single drop of magic power, he still worked as hard as he could, because he had a goal he hadn't achieved yet.

You see, Asta wanted to become the Wizard King. It had been his dream since him and Yuno were kids. Except every kid that age wanted to be the Wizard King too, and eventually the dream faded away as they grew up, realizing how they couldn't possibly have the power to do so. Asta, however, did no such thing. It seemed that over the many years of being told he couldn't do it, Asta's resolve hardened with each put down he received. 

Yuno was amazed at his strength to keep going. He himself had always been the crybaby, after all. After saving Yuno from the man who wanted to take his necklace and getting beaten up, Asta still kept going. After training every single day in the forest and still showing no signs of any magical power, Asta kept going. After not receiving a grimoire at the ceremony, Asta kept going. He kept going, and going, and going, and going, no matter what got in his way he knew he could overcome it, and Yuno was proud to have someone like him as his rival.

But now Asta had stopped.

Ever since the fight with the elves, Asta hadn't been the same.

To anyone else, Asta seemed perfectly fine, still loud, still rowdy, still laughing and smiling with his friends, but Yuno had known him his whole life. He knew when Asta wasn't feeling right. His shouts are slightly quieter, his laughs not as genuine, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, and it worried Yuno. Granted, he only saw him occasionally since they were in different squads, but whenever they saw each other Asta always seemed like he wanted to get away as fast as he could, and he didn't know why. It's not like he's changed at all, and he doesn't remember doing anything to Asta. He briefly considered that he did something that he couldn't remember while he was an elf, but that was impossible, he was conscious the whole time.

Yuno didn't know what to do. Asta had seemed so troubled the last time he saw him, like he was caught up in his own inner turmoil. He didn't know how that was possible, since all that pea brained idiot thought about was becoming the Wizard King. 

He was heading to Captain Vangeance's office to give a report of the mission he had just come back from with Klaus and Mimosa, when he heard a familiar voice from outside the door.

"...been down lately"

"Oh? How so? I didn't think he was capable of being any less than eccentric."

"I dunno, but the shrimp has been cooped up in his room these past weeks. Only comes out for his chores, meals and missions. It's not like the little guy to not be filling every corner of the hideout with noise."

Was that... Captain Yami talking to Captain Vangeance? What was Yami doing here? More importantly, who is he talking about?

"Well, I cannot be certain about his condition, but you should give him a few days off, to ease his mind a bit from what he is thinking about"

"Ehhhhh??? I don't take orders from you Vangeance. I'll do what I want with the pipsqueak, so don't butt your head in."

"If I recall, Yami, you were the one who told me about Asta in the first place. I don't know if you just wanted to make conversation, which is highly unlike you, or if you are genuinely worried about your squad mates. Anyways, I do wish Asta well."

Asta. Asta? Why were the Captain and Yami talking about Asta? Yami said something about Asta being holed up in his room all day for a while. He couldn't believe it. Asta, the one person in his life who he knew never gave up on anything, ever, was spending his days in his room willingly? Even when he couldn't use his arms, he tried as hard as he could to regain control, hold his sword with his feet, ANYTHING to improve his condition. And now he's not doing anything? Nothing at all? Yuno simply couldn't accept that.

"Ahhh whatever. I don't know why I even bothered to tell you about this. I'll be seeing you Vangeance."

"Goodbye Yami."

Yuno backed away from where he was pressed against the door just as Yami opened it. His mind was already racing. What happened to Asta? He knew he had been off for awhile; he's been running off anytime him and Yuno have encountered each other on missions or in the capital. He was thinking it was only temporary, but since Yami has expressed his concerns, Yuno knew he had to do something about it.

Yami didn't speak to him as he walked away from the room. Yuno waited until the door was shut before he knocked and entered the room. The captain was doing work at his desk, only he wasn't wearing his mask anymore, which always caught Yuno off guard, seeing the top half of the captain's face scarred like that.

"...so, captain, do you think I could, uh, take the rest of today off? There's something that came up recently that I would like to take care of right away."

"Hm?" Vangeance looked up from his writing to look at Yuno. "Well alright. I'll ask Klaus to do your duties for the rest of today. I know you almost never take any time off, so I assume this is important."

Yuno sighed inwardly, being thankful he had only ever asked for a handful of days off the whole time he's been a part of the Golden Dawn.

"Thank you very much sir. I'll be sure to return to my duties tomorrow."

"Okay. Please tell me if anything is wrong Yuno." Vangeance said with a smile. "I can't have any members of our squad not fighting at 100%, especially now."

"I understand Vangeance, sir. Thank you again"

"Yes, yes, now be on your way." He said with a sly smile on his face and a slight wave of his hand.

What was that about? Had the captain known he was outside listening to his conversation with Yami? That didn't matter right now. He needed to go see Asta right away. He nodded to the captain and started to head out the door, when he heard the captain calling to him on his way out.

"Tell Asta I said hello, will you?"

Yuno whipped around. How did he? So he did know he was standing outside the door...

"Oh, uh, of course sir."

Yuno exited the Golden Dawn headquarters and immediately started flying through the overcast sky for the Black Bulls hideout. 

"Hey Bell." Yuno calls to the wind spirit.

He feels the mana beside his head ripple, and the spirit appears. "Yeah? What is it Yuno?"

"I need you to not come out for awhile."

".........Alright." The spirit could sense her masters emotions overflowing; the most she had ever felt from him. However much she disliked him talking to that brat, she decided not to argue, for Yuno's sake.

"Thank you, Bell." He said as the spirit once again dissipated into the mana around him. Him and Asta were about to have a very important conversation, and he wanted no interruptions.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Asta hadn't left the hideout in days.

He knew all of his friends were getting really worried about him, but he couldn't muster the energy to care. Ever since his fight with Yuno against the devil, Asta had been thinking. And thinking. And thinking. He couldn't stop thinking about his grimoire, how it also had a devil living inside of it. He felt so ashamed of it, after he realized that he essentially became his own devil when he harnessed the black power. How could he look his friends in the eye knowing he possessed the very thing that had almost destroyed everything they cared about? And how could he possibly stand beside Yuno, his rival in their fight to become the Wizard King, knowing where the power he's using to try to get there is from?

He just can't do it.

So all he does is sit in his room and stare at the grimoire sitting on his desk, while thinking about what a horrible person he is for using the power of a monster to get what he wants. Does that not mean he's the exact same as every bad guy he's ever encountered? The morals he tried so desperately to drill into their heads, that you have to use magic for good instead of your own selfish benefit; doesn't this mean he's being a hypocrite?

He feels something wet sliding down his cheek. He touches his face, and his hand comes away wet. When had he started crying? He rolled over onto his back and looked out the window at the sky. What was he going to do? Asta understood that it shouldn't be a big deal, but why was he so fixated on it? Why did he think so much about it when it shouldn't matter at all? 

But every single time he thought about moving on from it, an image of Yuno turning away from him in disgust plagued his mind. Yuno wouldn't want to talk to him anymore, wouldn't want to see him anymore. 

"He doesn't want to be your rival anymore" a deep voice from inside of his head called to him.

Asta's eyes flew open. Actually, when had he closed them?

"W-who said that??" he said, panic seeping into his voice. It felt strangely familiar. Where had he heard it before?

"He doesn't want to be your friend anymore. He doesn't want to be associated with you anymore. When ever he looks at you all he feels is disgust"

"Shut up...." Asta turned over and buried his head in his pillow. "Shut UP!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I can't do that Asta, for I have always been in your head."

Asta sat up straight. "Wait a minute. I know who you are. You're that... thing. I saw when we were fighting the Queen of the Witches. What do you want with me"

"I think you alrea d y k n o w." The voice said maniacally as it slipped away

"Wait! No come back! Tell me who you are, you scumbag!" Asta shouted to nobody.

In that moment, the door to his room flung open.

"Asta!! Are you alright??? We heard shouting coming from your room so we came as fast as we could!"

"We?" All Asta could see was Vanessa standing in the doorway.

She stepped out of the way, only to reveal none other than Yuno standing behind her. What was he doing here?

"Well i'll leave you two alone" She flicked her gaze over to Yuno for a moment and shot Asta a concerned glare as she shut the door on her way out.

He can't stay here.

He has to leave.

He has to leave right now.

"Listen Yuno, I appreciate that you came here to see me but you really need to leave right now."

Yuno walked a few paces into the room to stand in front of Asta "I can't do that."

"Why not?! I don't want to see anybody right now." (especially not you)

What was he supposed to say? 'I'm sorry I can't look at you anymore because I feel like I could hurt you with myl powers at any time?'

No. It's the one thing Asta absolutely cannot tell Yuno. They're supposed to be rivals for god's sake! What kind of rival is afraid to use his own powers? Some magic knight he is; he's afraid of even holding his own grimoire now.

"I don't care, Asta. No matter what you say I'm staying here until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you right now." Yuno said with a strangely intense look on his face.

The ash haired boy was taken aback. What was Yuno so serious about? Asta made sure not to tell a soul what he was thinking.

"Are you kidding me Asta??” Yuno started when he saw the look on the others face. “Every single time we've run into each other since the battle with the elves, you haven't been, well, you. It's like you're a whole different person and to say i'm worried is an understatement. Please tell me what happened Asta. I want to help you."

"I.... I........ I can't. I won't." 

Yuno just sighs as he ignores the feeling in his stomach that he can't quite place. Is it worry, he wonders? Well of course it's worry, but there's something else there..... that he would rather not think about right now. He's so fed up with Asta that he grabs the boys wrist and starts dragging him out of the hideout.

"Y-Yuno???" Asta exclaims in shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Let me go you handsome jerk! I told you to leave me alone!" As Asta stumbles out the door while being shot with some questioning looks from his squad mates, he tries to pry his wrist out of Yuno's grasp, but his grip is like an iron shackle. He supposes he could probably get himself out of Yuno's clasp if he really tried, but.... he feels that he doesn't really want to.

And then he instantly feels horrible for it. Why is he letting himself be pulled along by Yuno, the person he told himself he absolutely had to stay away from in order to keep him safe? What would he do if he ever did something to him? He wouldn't be able to live with himself. If the person that he has been with since birth was suddenly not around anymore, life as he knows it would cease to exist. All of the thoughts swirling in his head had distracted him enough that he didn't realize Yuno had stopped pulling him along and that they were standing in a clearing in the forest. How long had he been spaced out?

Yuno stands with his back to Asta, his hand still wrapped firmly around his right wrist. Asta stares at the ground as the small voice in his head starts to pump images of him in his devil form standing over a broken Yuno.

He can't help it. He can't help it.

He can't help the dark images that float in his mind.

He figures Yuno is out here with him to tell him he doesn't want to be associated with Asta anymore, that the boy figured out how dangerous it was to stay so close to his side. He knew this was coming, he knew it. Asta was getting ready to do it himself anyways, so he silently accepted it.

But why does it hurt so bad? Why does his chest squeeze at the thought of Yuno leaving him forever? He thinks of all of their races, their competitions, their petty arguments, eating with him at the village, playing with him and the other kids, sharing a bed with him because there was never enough space for everyone in the church, and the realization comes that they'll lose all of it. 

And it's unbearable.

Tears begin to slide unbidden down his face and he chokes back a sob. The boy scrubs at his face with his other hand in an attempt to stop the tears, but they just keep spilling silently.

Yuno still hasn't moved.

Asta takes this as an opportunity to start talking. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down before speaking.

"Listen. Yuno. I- uh- think it would be best for the both of us if... if we cut off all ties to each other." A pause to take another deep breath to ease the waver in his voice. "Because of who I am... what I am..." He trails off, trying to think of something to say besides the truth to justify his actions. "I can't take the risk of your own credibility going down more because you're- ah!"

The ash haired boy lets out a small gasp as Yuno whips around and yanks him into his embrace. The raven haired boy wraps his arms tightly around Asta, with one hand resting on top of his unruly ashen hair.

"Yuno...?"

"Shut up stupidsta."

"I-" Asta's arms swing limply at his sides as more tears begin to fall.

"No more talking. You're going to be quiet and you're going to listen to me. Engrave the words i'm about to say into your thick idiot skull"

The shorter boy says nothing, so Yuno takes it as his cue to continue.

'I'm not going to leave you. Ever. Not if you ask me to. Not if you beg me to. I figured out from your weak reason for wanting to part ways that it had something to do with your devil powers. When you saw Zagred, I saw how your face fell."

Asta continues to stay silent.

"I know you were thinking, 'Is that the kind of power I've been using? What would happen if my devil were to escape from my grimoire? What if I go berserk while in my devil form? What if I hurt the people I care about?' and I understand that"

"You don't understand anything." the boy whispered, so softly that Yuno didn't pick up on it.

"But i'm here to tell you that you have people you can rely on. It must be impossibly tiresome to keep everything bottled up inside of you. There's so many people that are worried about you and want to help you"

Asta's fingers twitch. "Stop it." He whispers a little louder this time. If the other boy hears it, he doesn't acknowledge it.

"You have your entire squad. You have the people back in Hage. You have your friends in the Golden Dawn." A pause. He hugs the smaller boy closer and speaks a little softer. "You have me"

A strangled noise breaks free from Asta's throat. "Stop it." he sobs into the taller boy's shoulder, his knees wobbling.

"No. I won't stop it until you get it through that dumb head of yours that there are people in this world who care about you, people who wouldn't accept it if you tried to walk out of their life" His arms tighten as he speaks.

Asta can't take it anymore. Why is he being so nice to him? He doesn't know what happened in the Forest of the Witches, the conversation he had with the being inside of his grimoire. That it tried to convince him to let it take over his body.

It was at this point the clouds heavy with rain decided to pour down upon the earth, and Asta's knees gave out as the rain began to fall.

But still, Yuno didn't let go and merely travelled with Asta on his way down, still holding him tight.

"Y-you have no idea.... what it's been like.... what he's said to me...." Asta began to sputter out through his tears.

He pulls his face away from Yuno's shoulder and looks him right in the eye. It hurts, but he has to say this. He steels himself not to look away from Yuno's now wet face.

"In the Forest of the Witches, w-when the Queen removed my anti-magic restraints, h-he started talking to me..... he told me to let him t-take o-over my body." He chokes out.

"He said it was in order to win. But I-I..... couldn't let him do that... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he had ended up hurting or killing anyone, especially the people I care about." The sniveling boy leans back further and searches his rivals face for any sort of reaction. Yuno’s hands haven’t left him, and they now grip his shoulders. Maybe the rain is inhibiting his sight, but he thinks he detects slight anguish in Yuno's gaze. Anguish? What does he have to be anguished about? 

He quickly casts that thought aside and continues.

"I fought him with a-all the willpower I could muster, and managed to keep him at bay but..." He trails off for a moment, and then speaks again, however this time an octave lower. It's begun pouring rain now, soaking himself and Yuno down to the bone.

".....now everytime I use the devil's power, I can feel him... just sitting there... waiting in the back of my mind... as if waiting for his chance to take over. And I hate it!!!" The tears come faster now. "I hate it so goddamn much! Because I have to use the power! I'm so weak! I'm so helpless! I'm so unloved by the mana that I'm probably the only person in all four kingdoms that can't wield any magic at all!"

Asta begins wheezing but doesn't slow down his rant.

"But look at you!! Look at perfect Yuno! People look at us side by side and think 'oh wow look at that! Those two both came from the same village, but do you see that taller one? He was chosen by the four leaf grimoire! He got accepted into the Golden Dawn! He was chosen by one of the four spirits, the wind spirit Sylph! And to top it all off, he's actually the only surviving member of the Spade Kingdom royal family!!! Compared to him, that shrimpy anti-magic kid beside him is practically a nobody.'"

Asta heaves.

"And I hate it!!! I hate it so much!" He sobs. He feels he has finally broken down after everything that has happened to him, the cracked dam that was holding his feelings at bay finally bursting.

"I just want to be seen as powerful on my own... I just want to be recognized for my own achievements! Whenever I'm on a mission with others, I get written off by the other squads thinking my teammates did all the work. When I come back from a successful solo mission, they call it a fluke." Still crying. He can't stop it. Not the foul words and not the hot stinging tears.

"And that damned judge!! I mean, it's only because of my demon that I almost got k-killed by him in the first place. I'm just. So. Tired of this." He gives Yuno a sad smile.

"I don't know why you care about me at all, I really don't." He stares blankly at the rain gathering in puddles. "I'm probably just better off dea-"

A loud crack.

Asta holds a hand to his face. Yuno had slapped him. It wasn't very hard, but still.

"Wh-?" He stares at Yuno, who still has his hand raised and wears a look on his face that Asta can't quite place.

"Never say that again."

"Say what...?" He swears he knows that look on his face.....

"That you'd be better off dead. Because even if you believe it, it'll never be true. Not even for a second" He lowers his hand back onto the shorter boys shoulders.

Ah. 

Turns out Asta does know that face. It's rage. But why is Yuno so full of rage? Why does he care so much?

"I swore to myself that i'd never tell you this because I didn't want it to make you falter in any way, but it looks like i'll have to." 

His grip on the shorter boys shoulders tightens again.

"Do you want to know why I care about you so much you idiot?"

Asta just sits and blinks at Yuno blankly while rainwater drips from his forehead into his eyes.

"It's because I love you. I don't expect you to return my feelings, but you have to know how much I care about you, no matter what."

Asta's brain halts all other thoughts, and his jaw goes slack. The sound of the rain starts to go fuzzy, and he barely feels it against his body. 'He. What? What what what what??? Why..... What? Huh? Love? Who? Me?!' were about the only words bouncing around in his head.

His brain had thoroughly stopped working, and Yuno watched as his eyes glazed over, his head lolled slightly to the side, and all of his limbs went slack.

Well. He probably should have expected this.

"Asta" Yuno calls as he shakes the smaller boy's shoulders. "Aaaaasta" His head just wobbles around as if his neck is made of jello, and his head ends up dangling in front of him, with his eyes still glazed over.

Meanwhile, Asta was having a full on internal breakdown. 'Oh my god what the hell. Is this for real? This can't be. nothing this good could ever happen to me. I mean.... I was ready to live the rest of my life knowing my feelings would never be reciprocated by him. Like, c'mon! We're both guys, doesn't he feel disgusted? Also, how can I be sure this isn't my demon trying to trick me in order to take over my body? He's already whispering in my ear at all hours of the day...... but then again my grimoire is back at the hideout...... but that wouldn't matter if this wasn't real right? Ughhhhh i can't do this!!!! My head is going to explode!!!!!!' Those were the extents of Asta's thoughts about this whole situation in his current state of mind.

Suddenly, he snaps his head up so quickly that it startles Yuno. First of all, he has to make sure he isn't imagining all of this, or that his demon is trying to trick him.

"Slap me"

"Um. What. You do know I already did that earlier right"

"I don't care. Do it again, as hard as you can. Please. I need to know if this is real or not. Please, Yuno."

Yuno studies his rival's face, only to realize that he's dead serious. Does..... he think he's dreaming? Well, he can't have Asta thinking this isn't him, in the flesh, telling his rival how he truly feels. He already had to steel himself to do it once goddammit!!

"Are you sure you want me to do it as hard as I can?"

"Yes. Please do it."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He then proceeds to wind up, and smack Asta across the face as hard as he can without the use of his magic.

"Ow!" The impact hurt even more with the rain on his face. "Well, since i'm still here and i'm still cold and wet, I guess this is the real deal and not some sick joke..."

"Now that you know i'm not joking around, are you starting to rethink all the nonsense you were spouting before? All that shit about you being better off dead? About you not belonging?"

"Yu-"

"No. I don't want to hear it!"

"Can you at least let me get out what i want to say? I promise it's not related to that."

The other boy replied with silence, so he took it as his cue to continue.

"I..... I... I love you too Yuno" He can't bear to look his rival in the eye anymore, and despite the chill of the rain, his face feels like an inferno. Why didn't he get embarrassed when Yuno confessed to him? He was probably too busy freaking out to remember to honestly.

Now that was something Yuno never expected. Both boys had assumed they were doomed to a life of pining from afar, and now, after Asta laid down all of insecurities for his rival to see, they BOTH managed to confess to each other. Huh.

If they were both being honest, in that moment it felt like everything finally clicked. Why they were always so close as kids, why they both decided to reach for the same goal, why they always ended up finding each other, no matter where they were. Finally, finally, finally, they both found the missing piece they didn't know they had been looking for.

As they stared at each other, Asta's face still red hot and Yuno's own forming a nice blush of its own, they both smiled at each other, and wrapped around one another in a crushing hug, hoping to be as close to the other as possible, and stay like that for awhile.

"Can I kiss you?" Yuno mumbles into the crook of Asta's neck. 

He nods against his shoulder. "Please."

They pull apart, neither one entirely happy to do so.

Yuno cups the sides of Asta's face with both hands, while Asta grips Yuno's forearm with his right hand and slides his hand into his rival's unruly black hair with his left as Yuno slowly pulls his face towards him.

Their foreheads press together, and their breaths mingle before Yuno takes the initiative again to tilt his face slightly to the right, his nose sliding across the other boys, both of their eyes fluttering closed. The first kiss is feather soft, their lips barely touching before they are both pulling away again. The second time, however, both of them pull at the other and draw themselves in, like they never should have separated in the first place. Their lips press together more firmly this time, hands in someone's hair, hands on someones face. Shorter legs that somehow got wrapped around the more slender waist. The cold rainwater soaking them to the bone, starting to heat up between them. It was sweet and gentle, but also burning hot and ice cold.

It was like finding the missing piece to a puzzle you didn't know you were looking for.

To Asta, it felt like being embraced for all of his flaws and weaknesses. To him, it was like being transformed into his devil form and not being feared. Being loved. Well, he knew he was loved already. By the kids at the church, and Black Bulls, everyone. But this time it was strangely different.

It was quite nice, he decided.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
After a while, the two of them started to walk back to the hideout hand in hand. They were both dried off because of Yuno's wind (you jerk. Why didn't you do that while it was raining to avoid getting wet in the first place. shut up asta.)

"So how are you going to deal with your demon?"

"Hmm?" After walking in silence for a while, the question caught Asta off guard.

"You said that it was talking to you. Now, you don't have to tell me the extent of what it said, but I can only assume it's not good things." Yuno turned his head away to avoid looking Asta in the eye. "I just want to make sure you're okay is all..."

"Oh! Well." He wasn't really sure how to answer that one. The voice still likes to whisper in the back of his head all the time, but for some reason, he doesn't feel all that concerned about it.

Yuno tilted his head as he looked at him. Asta thought that made him look like a puppy. Cute. "Well?"

"It'll probably be difficult to overcome, and it's hard to ignore what it says all the time, but somehow i feel like everything will work out, as long as i'm doing it with you by my side." He beamed up at his rival (and lover?) as he finished.

".....Yeah" The other boy looked away again, looking bashful (or his own watered down version of being bashful, Asta supposes. Still cute.)

"Everything ahead of us is uncertain, but as long as we have each other, things will turn out okay."  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
As soon as they got back to the hideout hand in hand, Vanessa immediately yelled out that Magna and Noelle owed her 10,00 yul, and the rest of the squad just said it was "about time".

Bell also seemed kind of ticked off, but she understood that this was the best for Yuno’s happiness.

Sigh. What would they know?

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOO thank you so much for reading!! ill probably never write anything ever again bc this shit is HARD but you can find me over on twt @wtfisupkyle4 if u ever wanna talk ab black clover or whatever!!!!
> 
> also this fic is mainly ib this picture i found on google https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/719731584174105994/ plus another but i cant find it rip
> 
> plz leave comments they might motivate me to write again
> 
> EDIT: i am so very happy with the support this fic has gotten,, even tho this is my first work in a relatively small fandom, the few comments and kudos i have gotten have made me tremendously happy. thank you!!!!!
> 
> EDIT 2: haha if any of you read jujutsu kaisen maybe keep an eye out for a jjk fic because i am really about to fill up the fushiguro x itadori tag my fucking self
> 
> EDIT 3: IM GONNA KISS ALL OF YOU THANK YOU SM FOR 100 KUDOS


End file.
